One of Those Days
by SpeedBump
Summary: Mac wakes up one day and decideds to "get her s*** together"...this includes Harm...:)


Alright.....maybe 15 will be my lucky number....better yet, maybe I'll go back to school and start having a life again!...:) anywho....here it is, ima keep this one short and snappy, I swear! Now...my plot as performed by not my characters....!  
  
There came days in everyones lives when they woke up, sat up, and just got out of bed, and got their shit together. Mac was a firm believer in this. It had been what started her into rehab, what made her join the Marines, and what got her into law school. It had been a long time since she'd had shit to get together, but over the space of 9 years, a hefty amount had begun accumulating. And today, on little AJ's fifth birthday, she had awoken with that same feeling of brisk purpose. It felt good. Somehow, amidst the emotional trainwreck and moral muddle that happened last night, she had gone to bed and awoken refreshed, purposeful, and peaceful.   
  
Until this moment. This moment of entering the office when amidst the busy shuffle of paperwork and scent of coffee he would turn from where he was talking with Bud or Sturgis, or where he was leaning against Harriet's desk reading some papers, and the bustle would slow to a still as they looked at each other for that moment, and it would be a glint in his eye, or a quirk of his mouth, and it was the only intimate greeting they ever exchanged. Every morning.   
  
Of course, Harriet loved it, and everyone else pretended to ignore it, but it was an undeniable ritual that began the whole process of unresolved sexual tension for the rest of the day. And the day after that, and the day after that. Today, that greeting was a joyous thing. Little did Harm realize what he was in for today. Smack was going to be laid down to day, let every man take note, today the first round had begun.  
  
Mac looked up as the elevator doors opened, and there he was. Sitting on Harriet's desk, watching the papers fly and having his morning cup of coffee, looking relaxed and dangerously comfortable. Mac stepped forwards and Harm's head turned on it's own accord. Their eyes met and the world stopped. Harm's eyes twinkled warmly for a second, and he blinked. Because today, Mac was smiling mysteriously and knowingly as she passed him on her way to her office. Smiling in a way that stopped his heart dead in his tracks and sent an icy cool shiver racing through him. Harm took a deep breath as she passed, and the office regained it's normal speed. Harriet whipped around.   
  
"Damn, did I miss it?" Harm shook his head, trying to clear it of unprofessional-like thoughts about co-workers. He rose with his mug in hand.   
  
"Back to work, Lt." His voice was terse, but he hardly noticed. Harriet obligingly kept working and Harm made his way to Mac's office. He paused in the doorway, watching her briskly unpacking, rifling files, and squaring papers. Something was up. He leaned casually against the doorway.   
  
'What's going on?" Mac looked up and at the sight of him looking a little wary leaning against her door, she couldn't help it. The wonderful smile full of knowledge graced her features and she returned to her papers.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Harm's eyebrows retreated farther towards his hairline.   
  
"Did I miss something?" Mac smiled.  
  
"Not yet." Harm frowned and decided to beat a retreat before he got too confused to find his office on his own. Mac hummed to herself. Let the victim have his fair warning. It wouldn't change the outcome.  
  
Mac sauntered into Harm's office around noon and closed the door behind her. Harm was on the phone with his back to her trying to get pencils stuck in the ceiling. Mac smiled. He ran a hand through his hair and said goodbye. He turned around to hang up the phone and started when he saw Mac sitting on the edge of his desk next to him.   
  
"Damn Mac! I didn't hear you!" Mac smiled.   
  
"That's why they call me a Marine." Harm rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. This movement stretched his shirt across his chest and shoulders. Mac's eyes were drawn, and she didn't resist as she normally did. Harm frowned.   
  
"Mac?" Her eyes slid upwards and she smiled her smile again.   
  
"Take me out to lunch, flyboy. I'm a hungry Marine." Harm smiled, even more confused.  
  
"Anything for you, councilor." He managed to answer. Mac beamed at him and told him to meet her in five at the elevators. Harm dazedly began to gather lunch things.   
  
The entire rest of the day Mac flirted with Harm. She never said much, but her eyes and body found enough ways to convey her meaning. There was an incident by the copier where she adjusted his tie (A/N: I hope he wears one....I fergit...:):)) whetted her lips and smiled before moving on. She sat on the edge of his desk when they were discussing their case, her thigh brushing his arm. She stared at him through the glass that separated their offices, leaned across and into him in the kitchen to get her own coffee cup, handed his coffee cup to him in such a manner that their hands were in contact for a few precious moments, and then proceeded to brush against him on her way out of the kitchen. Harm was quite shaken up when quitting time rolled around. Mac had him thinking thoughts that were very very inappropreiate for the work-place just by her glance in his direction. He didn't know what was up, but he intended to find out. On his way out he knocked on Mac's door.   
  
She glanced up from her papers and nodded and continued writing. Harm waited until she was finished. She looked up.  
  
"yes?" Harm swallowed.  
  
"Wanna go over the files around 7? I'll pick up a pizza." Mac smiled a secret smile and nodded.   
  
"Sounds good." Harm smiled, and turned to go, not before Mac looked up and winked at him. He halted but regained his composure and continued out the door like nothing happened. Mac hummed to herself. The shit was shaping up quite nicely.  
  
Harm tapped on Mac's door, balancing the pizza in one hand and his files on the other. The door swung open and Mac smiled at him. He looked good. He was wearing a black button up, which was gloriously not buttoned up completely, leaving his throat wonderfully bare, and her favorite pair of jeans. He handed her the pizza and moved into her living room. Mac smiled and took a deep breath. Pizza and dressed-down Harm. She closed the door and moved to the kitchen where Harm was sliding pizza onto plates. His back was turned and Mac paused a moment to consider it. She smiled when he picked a pepperoni off her slice, and she realized that she was way beyond simple flirting. She wanted him and her to be together like this for always. But that was not a problem, because she intended to make things that way. She stepped forward and resisted sliding her arms around his waist and stood at his side instead, smiling softly. Harm glanced at her and handed her her plate. She smiled and childishly reached over and removed one of his pepperoni slices. She met his eyes as she ate it, smiling impishly. Harm sighed and smiled.   
  
They made their way into the living room. There was a comfortable silence as they both satisfied their immediete hunger. Halfway though her slice Mac reached across Harm to pour herself some more Dr. Pepper, and she heard him inhale sharply. She smiled.   
  
"Can I ask you something, Mac?" Mac nodded. Harm set down his plate and rubbed his hands together, seeming agitated. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"Well, it's just today- You seemed different- I just wanted- what I mean is-" He sighed and paused. Mac smiled inwardly and waited. Harm rubbed through his hair again, making it stick up. Mac's eyes were suddenly drawn and he turned to meet her eyes. "Why were you flirting with me all day at work today?" Mac smiled, which was not the reaction Harm was expecting, and took a sip from her glass. She set her glass down, straightened her shoulders, and answered.  
  
"Do you ever have days where you get up and it's just like magic, like everything you've been struggling with, the answer is just suddenly clear?" Harm frowned, not sure where this was heading.   
  
"I guess so?" Mac smiled.  
  
"Well that's what happened to me today. I got up with an intense need to get my shit together, so to speak." Harm frowned.  
  
"What does this have to do with batting your eyelashes at me all day?" Mac's expression became guarded.   
  
"Do you remember what Jordan said about us?" Harm frowned.  
  
"That she could only have me until-" He paused and glanced at Mac, his heart frozen still, breath caught in his throat, unable to hope. Mac smiled   
  
"That's the thing, Harm. I've finally decided that I want you." Harm stared at her and the words spread through him like fire, dissolving the ice. His heart began leaping frantically.   
  
"You want me?" He squeaked. Mac smiled down at her pizza.  
  
"It was in English, Harm." Harm stared at her some more. His mind frozen on those three words. Mac lifted her pizza and glanced over at him ironically.  
  
"If you have any objections, now would be the time-" She was cut off by Harm who practically tackled her back onto the couch. The pizza fell from Mac's hand to the carpet, completely forgotten, and joy shot through her as she met Harm's eyes above her. He leaned in and kissed her feverishly, and she felt her heart skip. In another second she was pulling him against her as fiercely as she could. His kiss gradually grew less feverish and more languid and confident in a manner that made Mac's blood race. He pulled away and met her eyes again.   
  
"No." His voice was absolute "No objections." Mac smiled and kissed him again, reveling in the feel of his weight against her, of his lips on hers.   
  
"oh good." She muttered. "That makes the next part so much easier." Harm frowned and pulled away again.  
  
"What next part?" Mac smiled.   
  
"Do you remember where we are supposed to go on Saturday?" Harm thought a moment.  
  
"AJ's birthday-" Harm cut off and he started grinning.  
  
"You are quite the shameless hussy, Ms. McKenzie." Mac rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm.  
  
"I didn't say we had to make a baby tonight, or Saturday night. I just said, it would make that part easier since we both agree that we like each other." Harm smiled  
  
"I'd have to venture a more than like at this point." Mac's heart paused as she registered what he'd said. She bit her lip, the strong confident facade she'd worn mere seconds before crumbled into bits. She wanted to believe him so badly, but experience held her back. Her fingers found their way to his hair and she spent a few minuets watching them intertwine with his short hair, avoiding his gaze. Then her eyes lowered to meet his.   
  
"Don't say it if you don't mean it." Her voice was quietly choked with emotion, and the depth of the hurt there wounded Harm.   
  
"Even when I wouldn't say it. I meant it." Mac watched her fingers, willing herself not to cry. Harm's thumbs found her cheeks and he smiled at her as he wiped away her tears. "I was a bone-headed jerk, Mac. I admit it freely." Mac was now weeping openly, and as we all know, real crying is never pretty, especially when you're only five inches away from someone's face. She pulled Harm's shoulder against her where she might cry very ugily in peace. She cried for all her lonely nights, all her almost moments with Harm, all her almost relationships, her almost wedding, all of the shit she'd put up with to get to this point.   
  
And when that was done she slowly released her hold against him and leaned back a little. Harm kissed her again, which was not a good idea because she had just cried an awful lot and so her nose was stuffed up (at least it wasn't running) and she couldn't breath. She broke apart from him gasping and laughing, which had the unforchanent effect of making her nose run (A/N: snot!:)) and dragged herself halfway out from under him. Harm tried to capture her wrists and pull her back, but it was no use she dodged his dive for her ankle and ran into the kitchen, trying not to laugh. When she was blowing her nose Harm padded into the kitchen and slid himself onto the countertop next to her.   
  
"So how are we going to do this?" He asked when she had stopped honking. She looked at him and another small vulnerable silence endured before the get-shit-together attitude returned.  
  
"I'll be honest, Harm. I'd much rather have the kid and a marriage than just the kid." Harm's feet stilled against the cabenets. She looked up, sure to see him afraid and running the opposite direction, but he held her gaze evenly. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Then marry me." Mac felt her mouth drop open. She knew she'd been hinting at it, but not right this minuet. She had been prepared to settle for dating. Harm gripped her hand.  
  
"We'll have a long engagement, and if you think about it, we've already done all the dating things." Mac stared at him, transfixed. Harm smiled. "It'd give us the right to do all those things, instead of sneaking around behind the Admiral's back." He looked a little queasy, and the kitchen light glimmered on his sweaty forehead. The image returned to her of him in her kitchen, his back turned, and the longing that it produced within her. There could be no other answer for her. She smiled. The smile wasn't enough to contain the emotion she felt as Harm's anxious face began to relax a bit. He smiled at her and she broke into giggles. Harm peered at her, confused about the turn her emotions had taken, but laughter seemed to be a positive sign. He pulled her against him where her giggles tickled his neck and he muttered,  
  
"Yes or no." His breath and hope hung on the silence that followed. Then Mac exhaled.   
  
"yes." Harm's arms tightened on her and she relaxed against his shoulder simply enjoying the feel, the smell, and the fact that after nine long years she was firmly entrenched in Harmon Rabb's life as more than just a friend. It was going to be difficult to begin to change her behavior towards him. The fact that in some places personal contact was not expressly forbidden seemed a mind-boggling fact, but, she reflected as Harm's hands moved lower on her back than what was commonly acceptable, (A/N: He grabbed her butt.:):):)) it was not going to take them long. Nine years of pent-up lust was aching to be acted on, and she felt a slow flush burning upwards across her body as Harm's lips found her neck.   
  
In three rapid movements she had put the center aisle between herself and Harm. He stared at her mournfully and slid off the countertop. Mac started towards the door of the kitchen, and Harm reflexively flinched towards her. They met eyes over the center aisle, and Harm's grin widened as Mac stuck her tongue out at him. He flinched towards her and Mac started the other way. Harm's grin grew and Mac took a deep breath, gathering herself., and as Harm leapt at her across the aisle, she fled from the kitchen, her laughter overpowering Harm's muffled cursing as he tore out after her.  
  
Saturday could not get here soon enough, Mac decided as the elevator rose. She had awoken that morning to find Harm up and gone, his side of the bed already cold. He left her a note, though, telling her that if she still wanted to get married, he'd speak to the admiral and find her some sort of ring to wear until he could pick a proper one out. Mac smiled remembering certain events that had occurred the night before. It still didn't feel real. As the elevator doors opened Mac wondered if Harriet would notice anything different in their morning ritual. She wore a soft, knowing smile as she stepped off the elevator and made her way into the bullpen. Harm glanced up from Harriet's desk again, and his response was immediete. The flyboy grin was out in full force and Mac worried about the strength of her knees as his grin brought to memory several poignant recent memories, and all her control was swept away by a burning flush. Harm looked very pleased with himself and looked back down at the file he was holding upside down. Mac avoided Harriet's shining eyes and kept her head down as she made a beeline for her office, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Over her shoulder she could hear Harriet say brightly:  
  
"Well now, wasn't that odd!" and Harm's muffled response. Mac ran her hands over her face and leaned against the door. There was a tap and she sprang away from the door like she'd been burned. Harm was on the other side, grinning at her. The flush returned and she opened the door and retreated around her desk. Harm cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. Mac bit her bottom lip and could not find words for the life of her. Harm sat down in the chair across from her as she played with a pen.   
  
"So..." Harm managed to get out. Mac blinked and worked hard to act normal.  
  
"So?" She echoed. Harm sighed impatiently.  
  
"Do you still want to marry me?" It sounded like every second was costing him his life. A smile rose unbidden to Mac's face.  
  
"Wherever would you get that idea, Commander Rabb?" Harm sighed disgustedly and refused to squirm.   
  
"I'm going to take the fact that you didn't come back with an outright refusal as a sign that I was a love-making god last night and that you couldn't bear not to be engaged to me another moment." He stood and grinned at her. Mac made a face and Harm shrugged as he moved to the door. "Hey, I'll take what I can get." He ducked out just ahead of Mac's shoe.  
  
He reappeared shortly before lunch looking pale but relieved. He flopped in the chair and Mac looked up.  
  
"You again? You're putting Harriet onto our secret." Harm smiled.   
  
"Well, she'll know soon anyways, I just talked to the Admiral, and he's made arangements." (A/N: I have no idea what sort of arrangements those would be....just use your imagination....do I have to do it ALL?....:):):):)for the humor deficient, that was a joke...:)) "Besides, I think it's the poor woman's day on the office pool." Mac grinned at him.   
  
"So we can now officially date?" Harm smiled.  
  
"Here you are, my lady." He held up a large pink plastic ring. Mac snorted with laughter.  
  
"You can't be serious! That looks like a ring from a-" Harm leaned forward and captured her hand an slid the ring on.  
  
"-Cracker Jack box. I know, I had to eat the entire vending machine supply of Cracker Jacks to find it." Mac laughed and Harm smiled. "Why do you think it took me all morning?" Mac held her hand up and admired the effect of the ring on her finger. She was smiling.   
  
"Quite possibly the best engagement ring I've ever seen." Harm smiled.  
  
"Well you know, that cost me 16 dollars to find, I'd hold onto it if I were you." Mac grinned back at Harm. He leaned over the table and kissed her soundly. Mac twisted the ring on her finger under the desk. It was the best engagement ring she'd ever had.  
  
Anywho....6 months later..they got married...a year later Mac was pregnant...and they lived happily ever after......yay!!! And now....chick's quotes: Get off the bandwagon, get on the SINWAGON!!..woooooooooooo!  
  
"Throughout history it has been the beautiful young women who set the agenda for what is "in," what is "cool." Elvis, the Beatles, the Dixie Chicks-" W. Post article about the chicks wow...that's some good company!...:):):):):)  
  
"My inspiration is S&M Barbie" --Martie talkin' bout her inspiration for her wardrobe on this year's tour....:)  
  
"The music said "soulful country," the outfits said "you need a date?" --:) Washington Post article bout the chicks...well Martie said it first..:)  
  
"Y'all make me laugh with your binoculars. Look at this guy. He's in what, the fifth row and he's got binoculars. But they're not the small, cute, opera binoculars, they're the huge duck hunting kind. So I have one question for y'all. (raises arm) Did I shave my pitts tonight? I sure hope so."--Martie...:) what a wild woman.:):):) 


End file.
